


Hotel

by shingekinodisgusting



Series: Chubby Eremins [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby armin, Dirty Talk, Fat Shaming, Humiliation kink, M/M, Spanking, Use of the word Slut, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, chubby!armin, fat armin, fat shaming kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinodisgusting/pseuds/shingekinodisgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin meets an old... friend. Said friend more than notices Armin's weight gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got via email and I'm sorry it took me this long I just loathe Levi with every fiber of my being.

Armin had always had an healthy interest in sex, to stay the least. Before Eren and Armin had gotten together, Armin had been mildly promiscuous: sleeping around, having a few fuckbuddies, etc.

One evening after they had finished dinner, Armin's phone went off with a ringtone that he hadn't heard in a long while. "Hello?" he spoke, confused.

"Hey," came a voice on the other end, "I'm back in town for tonight."

Armin sighed slightly and drummed his fingers against his full belly. "And so you expect me to come have sex with you, right?" he murmured into the phone.

He could practically hear the eye roll from the other end of the line. "I don't _expect_ anything," the other man said with a hint of exasperation, "I just want to fuck you, okay? And given your track record, I assume you want to fuck me too."

Armin couldn't argue with that. "When do you want me at your hotel?" he murmured.

"I'll let staff know that you're coming. They'll give you a key. I'm out right now, but I expect to have you waiting for me when I get back."

* * *

Eren was surprisingly okay with Armin going out and having sex with other people. He claimed that he "didn't want to take him off the market" just because they were (kind of) unofficially together.

With Eren's approval, Armin showed up at the hotel and found the room he needed to be in. Quickly, he slipped on some lingerie that he could still fit into and sat on the bed.

Not long after, a click from the door signified another entering occupant. A small man stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself before turning the corner and noticing his guest on the bed.

There sat Armin with legs spread wide open to give his gut a little more room to rest. A big-bellied, far plumper than the man remembered him being, filled out, beautiful, sexy Armin.

"Hello, Levi," Armin purred.

"Holy shit," came the crass reply, "you got so fucking fat."

Armin pouted and crossed his arms, although relishing in the tingle that went down his spine.

"Couldn't stay away from those doughnuts and Girl Scout cookies, could your fat ass?" Levi spoke mockingly as he sauntered towards Armin and grabbed a handful of Armin's belly paunch. "God, what are you? Pushing two hundred?"

Armin squirmed and tried to hide his growing erection. "I'm only one sixty eight," he returned.

Levi let out a low hum. "I can see someone lost the fight against the pudge. How the hell did you pack on so much weight?"

"I-I just eat what I want..." he mumbled.

"Is what you want a small family?" the smaller man asked as he hefted Armin's girth in both hands. "Look at this, your flab hangs over your cock. God, you've really let yourself go."

Armin blushed and bit his lip, covering Levi's hands with his own. "Sorry for being a little heavier. Didn't know I was going to ruin your visit back here," Armin replied sarcastically.

"A little is an understatement," Levi countered. "Your gut has gotten so big... Turn around and let me see your ass."

Armin sighed, but did as he was told, bending over for full effect.

Levi grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing, slapping, and jiggling it. "That's definitely a perk of ballooning up," he commented.

"Ugh, can you just fuck me already and be done with it?" Armin complained.

"Alright," Levi began with a smirk, "since you like stuffing your face so much, I want you to suck my cock."

Armin knelt in front of him immediately and licked his lips. Quickly, he pulled down the other man's pants and reached for his dick. With warm hands, he gave a few strokes to make it harder, licking it as he did so. "I missed your cock," he murmured against the sensitive skin.

Levi hissed and twined his fingers into Armin's hair. "Suck," he commanded.

Armin did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and taking in the whole shaft to the back of his throat and further. Although his eyes watered, Armin tried to relax his throat before continuing. His blond head bobbed up and down, leaving obscene slurping sounds in its wake. A moan from above him only encouraged Armin to continue, slowing down some and pulling his head up so that his mouth was only encircling the head of Levi's cock.

"Jesus, you look so pretty with my dick in your mouth," the older man murmured.

Armin hummed in reply and dragged the tip of his tongue over the slit of the dick in his mouth. Relaxing his throat again, he took Levi all the way to the hilt and hummed low in his throat.

"Oh god," came another wanton moan. "I'm gonna cum soon if you keep doing that."

Armin slid his mouth back up the shaft and lavished his tongue over the tip again, tasting the precum that gathered there. Once more, he slid his mouth all the way down, but came right back up again, popping his mouth off with a little smirk.

"What the hell?" Levi groaned. "I was so fucking close."

"I want you to fuck me," Armin explained.

"Are you shitting me?" Levi complained. "You can't just stop giving head to tell me that."

"I want to get fucked _now_ ," Armin replied, standing to grind their hips together.

"Shit," the smaller man hissed, "Fine. Do I need to stretch you out, or have you been whoring around again?"

"Whoring around," Armin replied as he went to pull out the lube he had brought with him from his bag. He tossed it to Levi, who had already rolled on a condom, and disrobed quickly.

"Get on all fours on the bed," Levi commanded.

Armin did so and awaited his next instructions, but they never came. Instead, he was suddenly and pleasantly filled with Levi's cock. Armin gasped and pushed his hips back on instinct. 

"You're such a slut," Levi purred as he thrust into him slowly. "So hungry for my cock."

Armin whined. "Yes, please fill me with your cock. It's so big. I love it."

Levi grabbed Armin's hip with one rough hand and used the other to pull Armin's head up by the hair. "You're so greedy. You've gotten so fat, and still you're begging to be filled. Good boys aren't sluts. Good boys aren't gluttons."

"I've been so bad," Armin replied, quickly rutting his ass backwards against Levi's hips. "Punish me."

Levi leaned forward until his lips touched the shell of Armin's ear. "I think you need to be spanked," he whispered.

"God, yes. Spank me. Slap my ass and punish me for being such a bad boy."

The hand in Armin's hair released and came down on his rear with a fleshy smacking sound.

"I'm going to give you ten spankings. Count them off, Armin."

 _Smack_ , "One," _smack_ , "two," _smack_ , "three..."

By the time he got to ten, his backside was red and warm.

"Good boy," Levi murmured. "Now I'll let you cum for taking your punishment so well."

"Th- thank you," Armin stuttered. "Oh god."

A warm hand wrapped around Armin's cock and pumped in time with the increasing tempo of their thrusts.

"Shi-it," Levi breathed. "I'm gonna cum."

"Oh, I'm s-so close," Armin moaned. "Faster."

Levi obliged and within seconds, they both tumbled over the edge of ecstasy.

They lay there for what could have been hours or seconds, catching their breath and regaining their bearings. 

"Fuck, I missed that," Levi murmured after a bit. 

Armin grinned. "I did too."

"Do you need some lotion or anything for your ass? I was hitting it pretty hard," Levi asked with unmasked concern in his voice. 

"I'm alright," Armin assured. "I'll take care of it later." 

"Whatever you want," Levi answered. 

It was silent for a moment as they lay there in post-coital bliss until Armin spoke again. 

"Hey, I'm hungry," he said. 

"Of course you are, fatass." 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The trash that I produce. Ur welcome


End file.
